Question: Rewrite as a simplified fraction. ${2.\overline{48} = {?}}$
Answer: Let $x$ equal the decimal. Set up two equations such that the digits after the decimal point are identical. ${\begin{align*}100x &= 248.4848...\\ 1x &= 2.4848...\end{align*}}$ Subtracting the two equations, we have: ${99x = 246}$ ${x = \dfrac{246}{99}} $ ${x = \dfrac{82}{33}} \text{or} {2 \dfrac{16}{33}}$